Isle Esme & Beyond
by LittleFluter
Summary: What if Bella and Edward never conceived Renesmee? Isle Esme with a little twist :) Canon Couples with Vampires
1. Isle Esme

Chapter One: Waking Up.  
**A/N: This fanfic begins just before Bella wakes from her transformation from human to vampire. Chapter is set on Isle Esme.  
Enjoy **

Nobody's POV  
Sunlight streamed through the curtains highlighting Bella's perfect features even more. Her luscious brunette locks appeared even shinier with tints of red. Her skin was a fraction paler, almost undetectable to the human eye. _**'I wonder when she will wake up… I hope it wasn't too painful…'**_ Edward anxiously thought to himself as he twirled his love's hair round his fingers as if it would make time pass faster. Slowly Bella began to regain consciousness. Her fingers started tugging at the intravenous cannula that Edward had inserted to administer morphine to her during her transformation. Suddenly her eyes snapped open, revealing their new colour – Crimson red. _**'What the fuck is in my arm?'**_Bella thought as she became aware of her surroundings and realised that she had become a vampire. She looked over to the window where a rainbow had formed in the sky, now she could see an eighth colour – ultraviolet. It was truly beautiful.

"Hey you, how are you feeling?" Edward asked once Bella had calmed down and realised that she was now a vampire. _**'I hope she doesn't hate me like Rosalie hated Carlisle for transforming her…'**_ Edward thought as he offered Bella's hand to help her sit up, even though she probably didn't want or need his help.  
"One: Why would I hate you? I _**wanted**_ this! And Two: I feel amazing, seeing the world through vampire eyes is truly breathtakingly beautiful" Bella replied to Edward's two questions, unknown to either of them that Bella could _**read**_ Edward's mind…  
"Bella? I never said that you hated me… I thought it… You can read minds?" reeled Edward, amazed at is wife's vampire gift! _**'This is remarkable! But I still can't read Bella's mind'**_  
"I read your mind?" Bella stuttered, dumbfounded by her new gift. "This is amazing!"  
"It really is, want to hunt before our family arrive?" Edward asked his wife, as he rubbed circles on her palm where her cannula had once been.  
"Yeah, sure, I might want to get dressed first though…" Bella told Edward, looking down at the remains of her 'lingerie'.  
"Okay, I'll be out on her balcony waiting my love" Edward informed his wife as he left the room to give her some privacy.

**The Jungle – Isle Esme**  
Edward's POV

A mountain lion was perched upon one of the branches of the trees concentrating on his own hunting agenda as Bella leapt onto a branch of a tree next to it. She positioned herself higher up in the tree than the lion was. I was frantic. I knew Bella would be fine but it went against all my instincts to allow this. I couldn't fathom that she was no longer fragile. She didn't need my protection. I felt a twinge of pain at this thought. The lion was eyeing a herd of deer and was completely oblivious to Bella's approach. He was preparing himself to spring in attack when Bella launched herself from her perch and landed on the lion's branch. If I could have had a heart attack, I would have. The lion reached out with his paws and clawed frantically at Bella; his fangs exposed. I was on the verge of a panic attack when Bella launched herself at the lion, knocking them both to the ground. _**'It took all my control to not step in and save her; but she didn't need saving, she was the predator this time. This was going to take some getting used to' **_Edward anxiously thought as he struggled to let Bella take care of herself for once.

The lions claws angrily scratched at her skin but the attempt were useless. The only effect it had was to cause damage to her dress. He continued to bite at her shoulder and throat but couldn't penetrate her skin. She located his jugular and locked her jaws down hard. I could smell his blood and knew the fight was finished. She threw his lifeless body to the side. She stood up straight and attempted to clean herself up. It was no use. The lion had all but ripped the dress off of her. There was barely anything left and she was covered in mud and blood. I walked closer to her and leaned up against a tree with my arms crossed. I looked her appearance over. She still looked a beautiful, even if she was a mess.  
"I guess I could have done that better" Bella giggled to me, she looked down at her dress again, trying to arrange the pieces as best as she could.  
"You did perfectly fine" I praised her, wanting her to know I was very proud of her, even though I was a nervous wreck the entire time. "It's just that… It was much more difficult for me to watch than it should have been…" She looked at me with a confused look.  
"It goes against the grain, letting you wrestle with lions. I was having an anxiety attack the whole time." I explained to my wife, _**'You have no idea how hard it is to watch someone who yesterday would have been ripped to shreds by that lion fight it with ease' **_She had no idea how true this was.  
"Silly Eddiekins" She laughed as she futilely tried to make herself more presentable.  
"I know. Old habits die hard. I like the improvements to your dress though" I was glad it was just the two of us and no one else could see the alterations, but I was her husband and she looked absolutely amazing, even if she was half-dressed. She quickly changed the subject and I was sure that I had embarrassed her – whoops.

"Why am I still thirsty?" Bella questioned, looking rather uncomfortable as she did. Perhaps drinking blood made her feel rather animalistic.  
"Because you're just a new born, it takes more blood to satisfy you, than it would me" Thirst was something that would take time to satiate, although never quite extinguish.  
She sighed. "And I don't suppose there are any other mountain lions nearby."  
Nope. And I was a little glad this was true. I don't think I could've watched her encounter another mountain lion twice in the same day. "Plenty of deer though" I said trying to psych Bella up for round two of hunting.  
"They don't smell as good" Bella replied dejectedly, wrinkling her nose at the thought of hunting deer. This was true. A main reason I preferred mountain lions myself.  
"They're herbivores. The meat eaters' smell more like humans"  
"Not similar to humans" She disagreed. She must have been thinking about earlier.  
"We could go back" I teased her flashing her favour crooked smile to keep myself out of the doghouse "Whoever it was out there, if they were men, they probably wouldn't even mind death if you were the one delivering it" My eyes glanced over her ragged dress, which left little to the imagination. "In fact, they would think they were already dead and gone to heaven the moment they saw you" I knew this is how she made me feel. Bella simply just snorted and rolled her eyes at me.  
"Let's go hunt some stinking herbivores" Bella announced to me. She was such a silly girl. Never truly seeing her and how extraordinary she was. As headed in the direction of the house, we caught the scent of a huge herd of mule deer. I wasn't as nervous about Bella hunting deer as I had been with the lion so I decided to hunt with her. Bella made almost as much of a mess as she had with the lion. There was something strangely adorable about it. She had taken down a large buck while I had taken down two small does. We chased the rest of the herd and Bella decided to watch me hunt instead of hunting this time. I was nervous to have her watch me. The feeling that she would finally see me for the monster that I was kept creeping into my thoughts. But she was a vampire too now so I pushed the insecurities away and leapt after a small buck.

When I was finished, I turned to Bella and she had the most curious expression on her face. It was a look of admiration. She honestly looked proud of me. I was completely baffled.  
"No longer thirsty?' I asked, trying to figure her out.  
"You distracted me. You're much better at it than I am." She complemented me.  
"Centuries of practice." I teased her knowing that I may be exaggerating just a tiny bit.  
"Just one, you cheeky little vampire" She corrected me. I just laughed at her remark.  
"Are you done for today? Or did you want to continue?"  
She contemplated my question for a moment. "Done – for now"


	2. Family & Turmoil

Chapter Two: Family  
**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
A short update that I wrote whilst waiting for my Christmas dinner :D**

**Cullen Residence - Isle Esme**  
Bella's POV

We walked up the path leading to Esme's home on Isle Esme hand in hand talking about our hunt. I'm finally a vampire! I feel like the luckiest girl on the entire planet, I get to spend _**eternity**_ with the perfect Mr. Edward Cullen!  
"Babe, are you okay? You're smile is bigger than that of the Cheshire cat's!" Edward said interrupting my thoughts.  
"I'm fine, just thinking about spending eternity with you" I replied, giving him a peck on the lips which he deepened, unaware of the other Cullen who watched us from close by...  
"Get a room you two!" Emmett jeered from the veranda of Esme's honeymoon home, if only I could blush, if only...  
"Shut up Emmett, at least we don't go at it so hard that we crash through **TWO** ceilings!" retorted Edward as he pulled me into his arms for a loving embrace. Carlisle, Rosie, Jasper and Esme emerged from inside the house with Rosalie walking straight up to Emmett and giving him a smack around the head for his crude comment before each other Cullen's came and gave us hugs. Vampire hearing is such a gift!

Carlisle's POV  
"OWW! What was that for?!" exclaimed Emmett as he rubbed the spot that Rosalie had smacked a moment ago.  
"Being rude; what else?" Rosalie harshly replied before turning on her heel and returning to the house, with Emmett trailing after her. Her dislike for Bella seemed to increase since she decided to choose a vampire life over a human life... There was something about Bella that I could quite put my finger on... She seemed to appear to be just as, if not even more beautiful than Rosalie, who had been gifted with the talent of extreme beauty and flawlessness. Also, she seemed to be sensing everyone's emotions as if she had Jasper's gift - fascinating.  
"Bella, vampirism suits you well! You're so..._**controlled**_ for a newborn - congratulations!" Jasper congratulated Bella, admiring her calmness despite being only hours old.  
"I was just thinking the same thing, you're so tame. Anyway, I heard that you discovered your gift?" I asked Bella, hoping to gain some insight as to why she was acting slightly off...  
"Yeah, I have! I'm a mind-reader like Edward" Bella exclaimed, with a beaming smile, "But since you guys have gotten here, I've been feeling so weird. I've been feeling really maternal and responsible for everyone since you came outside. Plus it's as if I can sense everyone's emotions, Rosalie was so angry with Emmett for his comment" Most peculiar, it were if Bella had literally _**copied**_ Edward, Rosalie, Esme, Jasper and my gifts.  
"If it's okay with you, I'd like to try something?" I politely asked Bella. I had only heard of his gift once, several hundred years ago –only the most powerful vampires are bestowed with this marvelous gift.  
"Yeah… okay" Bella said nervously, even though she could only feel extreme pain and was now an immortal. Human habits die hard I suppose.  
"Alice!" I called towards the house at a volume way too loud, Alice would be alerted even if I only muttered her name. Alice hurried out of the house towards us; my tone must have startled her. "Alice, take Bella's hand please"  
"O-kay" replied Alice confused as to why I would ask her to perform such a 'meaningless' task. Suddenly, Bella had a look of disbelief on her face. My theory had worked! Once Bella had touched a gifted vampire, she was able to absorb the gift and use it herself. If I was right, Bella was experiencing her first vision.  
"Bella?!" Edward exclaimed, worried for his mate who appeared to be in a trance.  
"Calm down son, she's fine. My theory worked, she has the ability to absorb another vampire's gift after touching them, she's experiencing one of Alice's visions. " I explained to Edward.

**Cullen Residence, Forks**  
Nobody's POV  
Since the discovery of Bella's gift, Bella had become closer to each member of the Cullen family – except Rosalie… Rosalie had grown increasingly jealous of Bella. In Rosalie's mind, she was the fairest of them all, no if's, no but's. But now, Bella seemed to have it all. She had her mate, Edward, immortality, strength, beauty, telepathy and clairvoyance. Isabella Cullen was pure perfection - the fairest and most powerful of all vampire kind. If only the Volturi knew what Edward had created.

'_**Fucking Isa-freaking-Bella, she had to have it all didn't she?'**_ Rosalie thought as Bella walked past, ignoring the fact that Bella could now read minds.  
"Rosalie! What is wrong with you, yes, you and Bella have the same gift! Deal with it!" shouted Edward as he read Rosalie's thoughts, if her were human anger would have stormed through his veins. "I've had enough of your bitchiness to Bella who has been nothing but nice to you since you first met her!" Edward continued to rant not letting Bella get a word in edgeways.  
"Edward! Calm down, I don't care." Bella bellowed over Edward's ranting before she walked out of the kitchen. _**'Edward, go after her please… I'll sort Rosalie out, she's really upset' **_Esme thought from upstairs, frantic with worry.

Edward's POV  
I ran out towards the forest after my mate. Rosalie always had to ruin everything, ever since she had been informed of Bella's gifts; she had been nothing but an utter bitch to my Bella.  
"Bella! Bella!" I called desperately into the forest, hoping that my Bella would call back to me. I couldn't smell her sweet scent of freesias and strawberries anywhere. _**'Calm down Edward! She's a vampire. She's immortal and indestructible, besides, she's one of the most powerful vampires in existence…'**_ I thought as I tried to calm myself down. Slowly a figure emerged from behind the trees – Bella!  
"Bella – Thank God! Are you okay?" I gabbled at my wife, mentally checking her flawless body over for any injuries even though I knew that there were none.  
"I'm fine Edward, just needed to cool off for a bit… Rose is such a bitch" Bella explained to me as she welcomed me into a warm and loving hug. "Let's go to the meadow"

There was something about this place; the serenity, the nature, the beauty. Daises covered the sparkling grass as the sunlight made the green shine unbelievably. It was a beautiful, perfect summer day – but even though it was the perfect weather to go somewhere with her friends, Edward and Bella sat in the meadow, entwined in each other's arms peacefully.  
"What do you think of my gifts?" my love asked me in a hushed tone, she is the most beautiful girl to ever walk the Earth, in my mind she could tilt her head back in the rain and not worry, because unlike other girls, she didn't need make up to look beautiful.  
"Simply amazing" I murmured to my perfect wife, stroking her brunette tresses as I did. Suddenly my cell phone started ringing, disrupting the peace we once had.

"Edward, you and Bella need to get back to the house immediately… The Volturi are coming" Alice panicked down the phone at me. I turned to inform Bella, forgetting that she heard the whole conversation due to her now heightened senses. But her reddish-brown eyes were glassed over as if she were in a trance. I placed my palm to her cheek to read her thoughts. _**'The Volturi are coming to kill us. The Volturi are coming to kill us. The Volturi are coming to kill us.' **_ Bella chanted religiously in her mind. In a flash I scooped my world into my marble arms and ran north towards the house as fast as my vampire legs would carry me.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, keep reviewing!**


End file.
